Dare you to move
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Luego de casi cinco años, Harry Potter regresa de su descanso. Esta vez no debe enfrentarse con peligros que acabarían con su vida... sino con el miedo y la confusión que su regreso le causan a Hermione Granger, y que pueden cambiar la vida de ambos completamente. HHr 100%
1. Prólogo

Dare you to move.

_Prólogo – Sin Esperanza_

Ron me miro fijamente, intentando descifrarme… como si alguna vez lo hubiera podido hacer; rodé mis ojos, es realmente frustrante verlo de esa manera, esperando algo de mí que nunca podré darle, y a la vez haciéndome sentir mal por ello.

-¿Tú me estás hablando en serio?- me preguntó con incredulidad. Por supuesto que era en serio, no jugaría con eso nunca. Lo miré y asentí levemente.

-Si, Ron, muy en serio- respondí. Respire profundo y luego continué –No podemos seguir así

Un silencio sepulcral nos embargó, dejando el departamento lleno de la espesa tensión entre nosotros. Esperé meses para hacer esto, sabiendo que Ron lo tomaría mal…

-No me puedes terminar así como así, Hermione- murmuró el pelirrojo, contrariado. Tragué saliva, sabiendo que ahí comenzaría la pelea.

-Ron…

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto después de cuatro años!- gritó, levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentado y mirándome con dureza. Mi interior se llenó de culpa, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir con una relación que no daba para más? Eso nos haría más daño que bien.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Ron, pero yo no puedo seguir en una relación que empeora cada vez más!- solté todo lo que sentía en esas palabras, dejando al pelirrojo en frente de mi completamente estático.

-¡Empeora porque tú quieres que eso suceda!- exclamó. Bajé la cabeza, en parte tenía razón. Podría ser mi culpa. Lo era, seguramente. Corrió y se arrodilló en frente de mí –Yo todavía creo en los nuestro, Hermione

¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo para seguir detrás de algo que nunca funcionó, algo que nunca fue _real_? No puedo creer que Ron sea capaz de aferrarse a algo que solo fue un espejismo, una falsa ilusión.

De nuevo, era mi culpa, por darle las esperanzas que Ron raramente se había permitido tener; es mi culpa porque simplemente dejé que las cosas fluyeran, y no fui capaz de pararlo. No fui capaz, y ahora lo estoy pagando.

Me levanté de un salto y me solté del agarre del pelirrojo, que me miró apesadumbrado. Como odiaba verlo así.

-Lo siento, Ron, yo no puedo seguir con esto. Nuestra relación nunca fue profunda, nunca fue…- pero allí, en ese punto, quedé sin palabras. Muy dentro de mía supe que él también lo sabía, que no era necesario que dijera nada más. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Era mejor para los dos que me fuera de ese lugar de inmediato.

-Es por Harry, ¿cierto?- No fue una pregunta, sonó más como una afirmación, una afirmación que me dejó paralizada, con la mano en la puerta entreabierta. Suavemente la cerré y me volví a mirarlo –Si es por Harry- murmuró para si mismo. No respondí nada, solo lo miré, esperando algo que ni yo sé que es.

-Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto- mentí, Harry tiene todo que ver con esto; al parecer Ron se dio cuenta de mi mentira, puesto a que sonrió cínicamente llevándose una mano por sus rojos cabellos. Me sentí incómoda con la mirada azul de Ron sobre mí, esos ojos llenos de un dolor y una rabia tan profunda como el azul del mar.

-¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que desde que él se fue tú cambiaste? Después de que Harry se fue…- cada palabras había sido como un cuchillo apuñalándome, doloroso. Tragué saliva observando como me miraba con lástima y parecía que me estuviera viendo por primera vez. Como si fuera una desconocida para él -…te volviste otra persona

Tal vez tenía razón, no lo sé; desde que Harry se fue a Merlín-sabe-donde, mi vida fue de mal en peor.

Mi mejor amigo se fue para 'descansar'. Luego de siete años de ser perseguido por Lord Voldemort y de derrotarlo en la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry decidió tomarse un descanso de Inglaterra, de ese lugar que lo asfixiaba con recuerdos y lo ahogaba con la tensión que quedó luego de ese oscuro día… para escapar de todos esos recuerdos y de la gente que lo idolatraba.

Quería ir a un lugar donde nadie lo conociera, donde nadie supiera quien era el famoso Harry Potter; Ron y yo estuvimos en desacuerdo al principio, pero luego de entender que de verdad necesitaba un descanso de todo, aceptamos esa realidad y lo vimos marcharse, aferrados al pensamiento de que tal vez cuando volviera, todo sería para mejor.

¿El problema?

Harry no había vuelto; no sabíamos nada de el desde que se fue, habíamos tratado de encontrarlo, para enviarle una carta o tal vez visitarlo… pero todos esos intentos han sido en vano. Harry desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie, excepto de él mismo, sabía donde estaba.

Como había dicho, luego de que mi amigo ojiverde de cabello negro azabache despareciera, mi vida fue de mal en peor; no me podía concentrar en el trabajo, solo me dedicaba a mirar por horas la ventana, esperando que Hedwig llegara a mi ventana y me entregara alguna carta de parte de Harry. Mi relación con Ron tampoco fue lo mismo después de eso, siempre discutíamos, o al menos más de lo que ya acostumbrábamos.

Muchas veces nos dejábamos de hablar por semanas, evitándonos a toda costa hasta que el culpable finalmente hablaba. Esa relación se volvió un verdadero infierno tanto para Ron como para mí, solo que yo si lo admití mientras que Ron seguía en negación.

-estoy segura que no solo a mí me afectó que Harry se fuera, créeme- al final dije y Ron rodó los ojos.

-No, Hermione- contestó el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza energéticamente –A mí no me afectó como a ti… al menos yo no estoy convencido de que volverá. Ya yo perdí esas esperanzas.

-Harry volverá, lo sé- contesté bruscamente con voz ahogada. El volverá, _tiene que volver_. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? Sigues pensando que después de cuatro años en los cuales no se supo absolutamente nada de él, Harry volverá… ¿Ahora quien es el aferrado a algo imposible?- tragué saliva conteniendo las ganas de zarandearlo hasta que entendiera que Harry volverá… él solo…

-¿Cuándo has tenido fe en él, Ronald?- susurré. Ron palideció -¿Por qué tengo que escuchar a tus palabras, cuando tú siempre te cuestionaste sobre las habilidades de Harry y su palabra?

-¡Tenia el Horcrux puesto! ¿No recuerdas?- exclamó en defensa propia, dando un paso hacia mí.

-El Horcrux solo intensificó lo que sentías. ¡Admítelo, por Merlín!- grite sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no necesariamente por frío -¡Admite que nunca pensaste que Harry podría completar la tarea enviada por Dumbledore, admítelo! ¡No confiaste en él cuando más lo necesitaba!

-¡No estamos hablando sobre ello, Hermione!- En los ojos de Ron podía ver el destello de rabia que llenaba esas orbes azules -¡Estamos hablando de lo estúpida que te ves defendiendo a Harry, que no le importó irse y no enviarte una sola carta, y que tu todavía estés esperando que regrese!- esas palabras fueron como leña para una chimenea. Me abalancé sobre él y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, sacando toda la rabia que había contenido desde el principio. Me limpié unas cuantas lágrimas escurridizas y lo miré con furia.

-Cruzaste la línea, Ronald Billius Weasley- murmuré apretando los dientes -¿Así es como pretendes recuperarme?- solté mordazmente. Ron negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la mejilla hinchada con la marca de mi mano.

-¿Cómo recuperar algo que nunca fue mío?- Observé como la furia se apagaba en sus ojos y quedaba solo un brillo de lástima en ellos. Lástima de nuevo. Tragué saliva con dificultad –No puedo creer que todavía sigas esperanzada por algo que los dos sabemos que nunca sucederá. Eres más inteligente que esto, Hermione.

-Harry regresará, y te tragarás tus palabras- finalicé, apuntándolo con un dedo. Vi como me miraba con decepción mientas abría la puerta y salía como alma que llevaba el diablo de ese departamento.

Debo tener fe de que él volverá, de que finalmente aparecerá. Solo quisiera que Ron no tuviera razón… porque sí la tiene: Muy dentro de mí, sé que Harry no volverá.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Pues esta historia para algunos no será nueva, puesto que había comenzado a subirla y luego de un tiempo decidí borrarla por falta de tiempo para perfeccionarla; pero ahora tuve el tiempo para re-leerla y mejorar algunas cosas que necesitaban arreglos... ¡Y aquí está de nuevo!

Espero que les guste y los comentarios serán muy bien apreciados.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

xx

Sofía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama. Los personajes, la magia, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

Dare you to Move.

_Capítulo Uno – Encuentro cercano del Primer Tipo_

Tenía mucho trabajo esa semana, muchos exámenes que corregir. Me levanté de mi escritorio y me encaminé hacia la ventana con lentitud, observé como la nieve cubría todas las ramas, los arboles y como el frío había congelado el lago de Hogwarts. Sonreí levemente mientras recordaba los momentos increíbles que había pasado con mis amigos en mis años de alumna.

Siendo la profesora de Transformaciones, sucesora de una de las personas que mas respeto y admiro, Minerva McGonagall, los recuerdos abordan mi mente cada vez que paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts; cerré los ojos, viendo todos esos recuerdos en cámara rápida, como si fuera una película.

Luego de lo que sucedió en el departamento de Ron, no he podido dejar de recrear esa pelea en mi mente; las palabras de mi ahora ex novio me perseguían a cada momento, volviendo mi existencia un martirio. Días después de ese incidente, me di cuenta de que no sé donde está Harry, y Ron no me hablará mas nunca después de ese día. Mis dos mejores amigos son unos desconocidos para mí ahora.

Me limpié unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron inconscientemente de mis ojos y me alejé de la ventana rápidamente; tomé los exámenes que me faltaban por corregir y salí de mi oficina. Saludé a unos cuantos profesores y a unos cuantos alumnos que vi en mi camino hacia mi dormitorio y al llegar a él, me encerré haciendo unos cuantos hechizos para no dejar que nadie entrara.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en el mullido sofá color marfil que se encontraba en frente de una gran chimenea aún con la pila de exámenes en mis manos. Solté un suspiro cansino mientras dejaba todos esos papeles en la mesita de madera a un lado del sofá y luego cerré los ojos, descansándolos, ya que solo había leído conceptos y respuestas en las últimas cinco horas. Estaba mental y físicamente agotada, y esos exámenes significaban que tendrían una tarde y una noche muy, muy larga.

El ruido en mi ventana me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo; era la lechuza de Ginny, que le regalé hace unos dos años. Me levanté de un salto y abrí la ventana permitiendo que el ave se posara en la mesa, dejara la carta y saliera inmediatamente, sin pedir agua, comida o descanso.

Qué extraño.

Ginny casi nunca me enviaba cartas, y cuando lo hacía era porque había ocurrido algo de extrema importancia… y a juzgar de cómo salió disparada su pobre lechuza, me imaginé que es algo muy importante. Abrí la carta mientras me volvía a sentar en el sillón; la carta solo estaba compuesta por tres simples palabras: _"Mi casa. Ahora"._ Fruncí el ceño. Debía ser una emergencia… al fin y al cabo nunca había recibido una carta así en tiempos normales.

Cogí mi abrigo y me dirigí a la chimenea, pues gracias a Merlín la profesora McGonagall, directora del colegio, me dejaba utilizar polvos flu para poder viajar con más rapidez. Con el puño tomé un poco del polvo y entré en la chimenea. Cerré los ojos y murmuré la dirección del departamento de Ginny, cerca del departamento de Ron, y luego de sentir como todo daba vueltas a causa del viaje, abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi mejor amiga pelirroja mirándome con semblante preocupado, algo muy poco común en ella. La miré cautelosamente mientras me sacudía el polvo del abrigo bajo la mirada de mi amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Estaba completamente asustada por la seriedad en las facciones de Ginny. La pelirroja respiro profundo y tragó saliva.

-Esto sucede, Hermione- me respondió mientras me guiaba hasta la gran ventana que daba a su balcón. Mi boca se abrió y juro que quedé petrificada, pegada al suelo al ver a Hedwig, el ave de Harry, posada en la mesa de comedor mientras comía algo que seguramente Ginny le había dado. Era Hedwig, tenía que ser. No había visto otra lechuza como ella en mi vida -¿Sabes lo que significa, Hermione?

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Harry ha vuelto- murmuré más para mí misma que para Ginny, que de todas formas escuchó y asintió con vehemencia. Yo había tenido razón, Harry volvería. Lo sabía.

* * *

Ginny había llamado a Ron también, con la esperanza de que él supiera algo sobre el paradero de Harry o la razón por la que el ave blanca como la nieve que pertenecía a nuestro amigo desaparecido estuviera en la casa de mi mejor amiga sin siquiera traer una carta; unos minutos después, en los que yo me mantuve en la misma posición, viendo a Hedwig descansar luego de lo que parecía un largo viaje, la puerta del departamento se abrió y Ron Weasley entró como una snitch.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ignorando mi presencia por un instante, para luego de darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, rodar los ojos; tragué saliva mientras me daba cuenta que Ginny negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente y tomaba a su hermano por la camisa hasta dejarlo en frente del ave, que levantó la mirada de su comida hacia él –Maldición

Ginny y yo reímos al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, que miraba completamente pasmado a Hedwig.

-Harry ha vuelto, y por lo que veo no lo sabías- musitó su hermana, dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en el brazo derecho. Ron negó todavía con los ojos en el ave.

-Te dije que volvería- le susurré a Ron en el oído y sentí como se estremeció mientras daba un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de mi. Puedo admitir que ese gesto me dolió más que muchas cosas que me han hecho anteriormente. Me miró por un segundo en el que no pude descifrar lo que quería demostrarme. Como dije antes, Ron era un desconocido para mí ahora… solo esperaba que Harry no lo fuera. Miré el suelo por un instante, tratando de ocultar la decepción que llenaba mí pecho –Creo que alguien merece una disculpa- añadí, tratando a aligerar la tensión que comenzaba a producirse en el departamento. Ginny sonrió mientras que su hermano hacía lo mismo, mostrando una sonrisa débil y fugaz.

-Por supuesto, cuando vea a Harry le pediré disculpa- recordé a la perfección esa frase, la que había dicho en tercer año, cuando su rata (que resultó ser Peter Pettigrew, por cierto) se había perdido y Ron había pensado que mi gato Crookshanks se lo había comido. Sonreí, y en ese momento supe que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Éramos amigos de nuevo.

* * *

**_"Pinch me, is this real?"_**

-Perdóname por todo lo que te dije hace unas semanas, Hermione- Mi mirada chocó con la azul de Ron y vi como cada palabra de esa oración era verdadera, sincera. Sonreí abiertamente y abracé su brazo mientras caminábamos, asegurándome de que quedara claro que todos nuestros prejuicios quedaban atrás –Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil y tuviste todo el derecho de darme la bofetada que me diste.

-Gracias… por darte cuenta- fue lo único que susurré mientras caminábamos por Trafalgar Square; era de noche, y las luces de colores variados iluminaban las fuentes de la plaza, convirtiéndolo en un lugar ameno, moderno y muy hermoso. La nieve se esparcía como escarcha por el suelo de las calles y en los árboles, dándole ese toque angelical y navideño al mismo.

El enorme árbol de navidad decorado con luces amarillentas y un poco de nieve se alzaba justo en frente de la Columna de Nelson, casi tan alto como éste; respiré el aire frío que la naturaleza me proporcionaba. Siempre me había encantado pasear de noche por esa plaza, siempre.

Era así como la tradición familiar de mis padres y mía, además de la de viajar al bosque de Dean por unos días… luego de un largo día, había acostumbrado a venir y pasear para poder pensar, relajarme e incluso distraerme de mis obligaciones como maestra y adulta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Harry, tu y yo nos sacamos esa foto que tienes en tu oficina?- Por supuesto que lo recordaba, hace cinco años. Asentí levemente –No he podido olvidar ese día. Ha sido uno de los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida- respiré profundo tratando de calmar mis emociones.

-También el mío, Ron- murmure, abrazando su brazo con más fuerza y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Solo espero poder volver a pasar un día como ese de nuevo- La respuesta de Ron fue como un gran balde de agua helada, que me devolvía a la realidad. En verdad no había pensado en los posibles cambios que Harry podía haber sufrido durante su viaje; ¿qué pasaría con nuestra amistad si Harry apareciese? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo Harry que dejamos ir hace casi cinco años? –Hermione, me tengo que ir. Papá me está esperando para arreglar unos asuntos en el Ministerio- Ron me sacó de mis propios pensamientos con ese anuncio. Asentí, al fin y al cabo Ron era el jefe de Aurores y ese era su deber. Me despedí de él y lo vi partir.

Luego de que Ron se fue decidí que lo mejor era regresar a Hogwarts. Salí de Trafalgar Square y caminé unas cuantas calles hasta una cafetería donde compré una buena taza de café caliente; todavía tenía los exámenes que por el apuro de Hedwig no pude terminar de corregir. Luego de pagar la taza salí de la cafetería y sentí el viento frío golpearme fuertemente en la cara, así que arreglé mi abrigo y mis guantes para luego seguir caminando en busca de un taxi. Esta vez prefería caminar que aparecerme en Hogsmeade.

Miré a través de los vidrios de las tiendas con curiosidad, escudriñando cada vestido en exhibición… al fin y al cabo debo comprar uno para el baile de Navidad que el Ministerio hace anualmente para los empleados y profesores de Hogwarts. Luego de caminar alrededor de cuatro cuadras me decidí finalmente a tomar el taxi.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Un joven alto y delgado de cabello negro que caminaba al otro lado de la calle. Entorné mis ojos… Era Harry.

¡Merlín, Circe y Morgana!

Quedé completamente estática mientras entraba en pánico por alguna extraña razón. Mi respiración se tornó agitada y mis manos temblaban mientras yo rogaba porque el café en mis manos no se derramara. Lo vi pararse en seco en la punta de la calle esperando por un taxi. Miró a su alrededor hasta que su verde mirada se conectó con la mía y me sentí desfallecer.

Maldición, ¿Por qué reaccioné así? Entiendo que estaba viendo a mi mejor amigo… y si, lo admito, he estado enamorada de el desde tercer año y es por eso que Ron había declarado que nuestro s problemas y la razón por la que terminé con él era Harry, pero ¿era esa una excusa para mi reacción?

Harry me reconoció y sonrió abiertamente, pero eso solo agrandó mi miedo a algo que ni yo sé que es. Vi como él tenía intenciones de venir hacia mí, así que hice lo que nunca pensé que le haría a él, especialmente a él: huí como una vil cobarde.

Corrí y tomé el primer taxi que vi en la vía, y ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho la dirección de a donde me dirigía, solo sé que de un momento a otro, Harry había desaparecido de mi vista y todas mis emociones se aplacaron hasta desaparecer por completo, quedando solamente el débil atisbo de la adrenalina y la confusión de ni siquiera saber el por qué de todo eso que me estaba pasando.

Tenía que ser un sueño, una ilusión… ¿de verdad Harry estaba allí? ¿Era él? Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi frente contra le cristal de la ventana, tragando saliva con dificultad. Oí el sonido de la pequeña llovizna cayendo sobre el auto y por alguna razón, el sonido me inquietó.

Me removí en el asiento mientras la culpa de dejarlo así me embargaba; la manera en que me había sonreído, con esos ojos destilando felicidad mientras él intentaba pasar la calle me había descolocado por completo a tal punto de salir huyendo. No está bien, el es mi mejor amigo… y aunque he estado enamorada de él por tantos años, nuestra amistad nunca estuvo en peligro como siento que lo está ahora.

Tal vez es por todo el tiempo que pasamos separados o solo fue la impresión de verlo por primera vez después de cuatro largos y tortuosos años, pero entrar en pánico nunca me había pasado antes. Y menos con él.

-Ya llegamos, señorita- abrí mis ojos para ver el enorme edificio donde Luna Lovegood, mi otra mejor amiga, vivía. No me había dado cuenta de que le había dado esa dirección al taxista. Creo que corregir exámenes queda de segundo plano después de todo.

Le pagué al taxista y salí del auto esquivando pequeños charcos de agua hasta llegar al vestíbulo; no necesitaba el intercomunicador ya que Luna y yo nos tenemos plena confianza por lo que ella me cedió una copia de la llave de entrada. Subí las escaleras (el elevador estaba dañado, como siempre) hasta el tercer piso y entré en el pequeño departamento de Luna Lovegood.

Era pequeño a diferencia del de Ron y Ginny, pero Luna se rehusaba a comprar un departamento grande para ella sola; tenía una sola habitación, justo al lado de un baño bastante cómodo. La cocina, a la derecha del pasillo de entrada, era de madera pura y la sala al final del pasillo tenía grandes y cómodos sofás color negro, una gran ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón y artículos muggles como televisión y radio que yo misma la había ayudado a escoger.

En ese momento, Luna se encontraba en la cocina preparándose lo que parecía un sándwich; mi mejor amiga levantó la mirada de sus quehaceres para observarme con extrañeza. Claro, como si yo llegara empapada y llena de desesperación a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo todos los días.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó corriendo hacia su habitación para sacar una manta y ropa limpia y seca. Comencé a tiritar de frío y sonreí con diversión antes de contestarle.

-Está lloviendo- respondí ganándome una mirada acusadora de Luna, que se acercó a mi y me tendió unos jeans y una camisa color blanca manga larga que era de ella; por suerte, Luna y yo compartíamos la misma talla de ropa, asi que la suya me quedaría bien.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y la rubia corrió hasta la cocina con varita en mano, hizo unos cuántos movimientos con ella e inmediatamente se comenzó a cocinar un té por sí solo.

-De eso me doy cuenta- contestó mientras yo caminaba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Me quité toda la ropa mojada en un minutos y luego me puse la que Luna me había dado, que como había dicho, encajó perfecto en mí –Lo que no sé es por qué diablos llegas a mi casa en medio de una tormenta con la cara como si hubieras visto al mismísimo Voldemort volviendo a vivir- reí por lo bajo con nerviosismo mientras salía del dormitorio y me encaminaba hacia la sala, donde me esperaba mi amiga con una gran manta -¿Qué sucedió?

Quedé en silencio por un momento, recordando cada minuto que había pasado hace menos de una hora: la conversación con Ron, las luces relajantes del árbol de navidad en Trafalgar Square, el café que cayó al suelo cuando salí huyendo de… Harry. Suspiré. Luna me matará cuando le diga que huí de mi mejor amigo.

-Vi a Harry- le contesté casi inconscientemente. Miré a la ventana inmediatamente evitando la mirada que estoy segura Luna me estaba dando en ese momento.

-¿Qué tu… qué?- tartamudeó y me volví a verla. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía la boca semi-abierta y los ojos como platos. Tragué saliva.

-Vi a Harry- repetí.

-¿Lo… viste?- preguntó Luna, sentándose a mi lado. Asentí levemente y la vi taparse la boca con sus manos –Por Merlín… ¿Y que te dijo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?...- la lluvia de preguntas característica de mi amiga me aturdió más de lo que ya de por sí estaba, dejándome mareada.

-No, no pude hablar con él- contesté llevándome una mano a la cabeza y masajeándome la sien con afán. Luna frunció el ceño –Salí corriendo antes de que se acercara- añadí mientras me envolvía en la manta. Pude ver como los ojos azules de Luna me miraban con acusación –No sé que me pasó.

-Después de tanto esperar por esto, Hermione…- murmuró negando con la cabeza -¿Por qué?- sonreí con nostalgia. Es curioso que Luna siempre tenga la peculiaridad de dar en el clavo con cada pregunta, afirmación o frase que sale de su boca… me hizo la única pregunta que no puedo responder.

¿Cómo responder a eso cuando ni yo misma sé que pasó conmigo? En estos momentos no tengo manera de pensar en una respuesta, soy un completo desastre; el recuerdo de la mezcla de emociones que me llenaron en ese momento daban vueltas vertiginosas en mí y yo no tenía poder o control en ellas… a decir verdad, dudo que llegue a tener control de ellas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo corregido y perfeccionado. Espero que les guste y no olviden de dejar un review de lo que piensan hasta ahora. Es muy, muuuuy importante para mí. En serio.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el prólogo, de verdad me han llenado de ánimos para continuar. Me siento afortunada por cada follow, favorite y cada lectura que aparece en el perfil de esta historia. También los invito a leer la otra historia que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo de esta -harmony al igual que esta, por suspuesto-: ****_Dark Mission_****. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguente capítulo!**

**xx**

**Sofía.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama. Los personajes, la magia, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

Dare you to move.

_Capítulo Dos – En la Madriguera_

Parpadeé varias veces ante la mirada interrogativa de Luna Lovegood, que esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Y bien?- Mi rubia mejor amiga me miraba expectante mientras yo me removía entre la manta, completamente incómoda al sentirme sin argumentos ante alguien. No estoy acostumbrada a quedar en una situación así.

-No lo sé, Luna… mi cabeza está trabajando a medio tiempo en este momento- finalmente contesté, recibiendo la mirada acusadora de la rubia como cuchillos. Tragué saliva. De este departamento no saldré hasta que Luna no termine de interrogarme.

-Hermione, ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Luna, exasperada. Di un respingo y la observé con vergüenza -¿Qué pasa contigo?- Me encogí de hombros. Maldición, Luna me conoce mejor que muchas personas –Tu no eres así. Eres una Gryffindor… ¿Qué pasó con todo ese valor y orgullo que los Gryffindor verdaderos como tú tienen? ¿Es todo mentira?

Por supuesto que no era mentira, nada de eso era mentira; sí tengo coraje, orgullo y valor… pero al parecer salieron corriendo al ver a Harry Potter caminar por las calles de Londres luego de cuatro años sin rastro de él.

-No más preguntas, ¿si? Por favor, mi cabeza explotará- musité levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia la ventana del balcón cerrada a causa de la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera –Necesito tiempo para pensar, Luna… ¿Por favor?- murmuré sin quitar la mirada en las gotas que caían sin piedad en el asfalto ya húmedo. Escuché a Luna, detrás de mí, suspirar cansinamente.

-Muy bien- respondió la ojiazul. Agradecí con toda mi alma que aceptara y no siguiera indagando en el tema; Luna puso su mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo, ladeé mi cabeza hacia ella y le sonreí en agradecimiento, no sólo por ese instante sino por todo el tiempo donde me ha apoyado, aun cuando ella no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo.

-Gracias-

* * *

Caminar por los alrededores de Hogwarts a las cuatro y treinta de la mañana siempre había sido un espectáculo que te quitaba el aliento; ver los rayos del sol débilmente iluminando la hilera de arboles que marcaban el comienzo del Bosque Prohibido y las orillas del lago era algo que siempre, no importa cuantas veces lo viera, me dejaba anonadada.

En especial cuando estaba nevando. Eso era un caso aparte; la nieve esparcida por el suelo, las piedras y el lago completamente congelado, sumándole los rayos débiles del Sol y la suave nieve cayendo era algo que yo, si supiera plasmar una imagen con lienzos y acuarelas, lo haría sin pensarlo. Es tan hermoso.

Al entrar en el castillo me dirigí directamente hacia mi dormitorio; estaba exhausta, sentía que mis piernas no soportarían mucho más tiempo mi peso y que mis ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento. Suspiré cansinamente.

Llegué a mi habitación e inmediatamente corrí hacia mi cama, donde me lancé pesadamente, sin importarme que tuviera exámenes que corregir y clases que preparar… ¡Maldición! Solté un gemido con desaprobación mientras me levantaba de nuevo. A veces -como ahora- odio mi profesión.

Pero a juzgar como vive Ron, no me puedo quejar mucho; mi pobre amigo tiende a salir en misiones prácticamente siempre, donde viaja por horas sin descanso alguno y, luego de días y días sin pegar siquiera un ojo y haciendo lo que tiene hacer, regresa para comenzar a planear otra misión. Y aunque yo había considerado el estudiar para Auror junto con él algo muy posible y hasta tentador, finalmente me di cuenta de lo frustrante que puede ser. Gracias a Merlín no estudié con Ron, me volvería loca.

Ginny y Luna tienen trabajos más fáciles… bueno, Ginny no tiene uno exactamente "fácil", pero Luna sí. Mi amiga pelirroja estudió medimagia y ahora trabaja en San Mungo; es algo que nunca pensé que tendría la suerte de ver: imagínense a Ginevra Weasley con una bata de médico impecablemente blanca dentro de una oficina en el hospital mágico… si, fue una sorpresa cuando supe que eso era lo que ella había escogido.

Luna, por su parte, se dedicó a su pasión: la investigación de criaturas mágicas. Actualmente trabaja en su propia revista, El Quisquilloso, heredada de su padre, donde es la editora en jefe y la encargada de la sección de investigación. Además de eso está haciendo su propia tesis sobre unos animales que encontró hace muy poco en África… la verdad, no se como se llaman, solo sé que Luna está eufórica por su descubrimiento y quiere estudiarlos para luego presentarlos al Ministerio.

En fin, al menos todos trabajamos en algo que nos apasiona, es lo importante, ¿no?

Bajé hasta la pequeña sala común que había al salir de mi habitación y me senté en frente de las grandes pilas de exámenes que había dejado en la mesa hace menos de doce horas; tomé mi pluma y comencé a corregir con toda la paciencia y concentración que podía dar.

Ahora, faltan dos días para Navidad y no ha pasado nada. Nada de nada.

Cuando me refiero a que pase algo hablo de ver a Harry; en fin, han pasado dos semanas y media desde que lo vi en las calles de Trafalgar Square y no se ha sabido nada de él. Eso me hace preguntarme si de verdad quería que nosotros supiéramos que volvió o no, sino era así, ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme… digo, a vernos? ¿Y por qué Hedwig llegó a casa de Ginny?

-¡Hermione! ¡Tengo rato tratando de hacer que me escuches!- Ginny exclamó moviendo sus manos enfrente de mí. Di un respingo y parpadeé varias veces antes de sonreír a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Gin- me disculpé –Solo estaba…

-Pensando en Harry- terminó Ron, sentado a mi lado. Diablos, ¿soy así de obvia? –Si, nos dimos cuenta- Sonreí débilmente mientras me removía con incomodidad en mi asiento.

-¿no han sabido nada de él, chicos?- pregunto Ginny, mirándonos a todos. Negué seguida por Ron y Luna, sentada al lado de la pelirroja, que suspiró con decepción.

El teléfono de Ron sonó; curioso que yo pudiera haberlo convencido de comprarse uno, junto con toda la familia Weasley, además de enseñarlos a usarlos correctamente.

-¿Hola?- habló el ojiazul bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Se sintió un largo silencio hasta que Ron prosiguió -Muy bien, voy para allá- Ronald colgó mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento –Chicas, me tengo que ir… Algo importante- y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina de Luna.

Suspiré y me levanté –Bueno, creo que yo también me voy…- murmuré colocándome mi abrigo tomando mi bolso. Ginny y Luna asintieron –Nos veremos en Navidad…

-En casa de mis padres, si- terminó mi mejor amiga. Asentí y me despedí de ella para luego aparecerme en Hogsmeade… luego de lo sucedido en Trafalgar Square, prefiero aparecerme directamente en mi departamento o en Hogsmeade, para evitar _ese_ tipo de cosas.

Caminé dispuesta a salir del pueblo y dirigirme hacia Hogwarts cuando un vestido en la exhibición hizo que me parara en seco. Era hermoso, de color negro, corto y con pequeñas incrustaciones en el busto; en ese momento me di cuenta que no había comprado un vestido para Navidad.

Entré en la tiendo rápidamente y pregunté por el precio del vestido, que no era nada costoso. Luego de varias pruebas de vestuario, pagué por él y salí de la tiendo satisfecha y aliviada. Gracias a Merlín compré todos los regalos en noviembre, tratando de evitar tener que salir corriendo a comprar los regalos a última hora.

De pronto, un pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de algo muy importante y a la vez muy extraño: No había esperado la llegada de Harry, así que no le había comprado regalo.

Es absurdo, lo sé, pensar en eso cuando ni siquiera he podido hablar con él… pero así soy yo. Siempre pensando en él y su bienestar… el problema ahora era, ¿Qué regalarle a una persona que no has visto en cuatro años?

Observé a mí alrededor, cada tienda, cada exhibición… ¿Qué podría regalarle a Harry?

Pero luego me golpeó: yo tenía un regalo para él; desde hace cinco años que he tenido ese regalo guardado, esperando tener la oportunidad que nunca apareció de dárselo. Suspiré aliviada, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ello?

* * *

Caminé a paso seguro por las calles de Hogsmeade. Todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de los postes mágicos y de la luna llena iluminaban la noche de navidad. Alisé algunas arrugas en mi vestido mientras caminaba rápidamente y arreglé un poco mis ondas en el cabello. Moría de frío, y el abrigo lo había dejado en mi departamento, a donde no pude ir antes de venir por falta de tiempo.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, decidí aparecerme en la casa de los Weasley; como siempre, pensé en la entrada de huertos, puesto que nunca acostumbré a aparecerme en frente de la puerta. Me gustaba caminar más de la cuenta, siempre ha sido así.

Luego de divisar la enorme fachada de la casa de los Weasley a unos cuantos metros, comencé a caminar hacia ella. En el camino me aseguré que todos los regalos estaban dentro de mi bolso de mano, puesto que iba muy tarde y tuve que meterlos todos rápidamente. Al levantar la vista, casi caigo al suelo de la impresión.

Un hombre pelinegro estaba parado en la puerta de la Madriguera mientras tocaba la puerta y sostenía lo que parecía una botella de whisky de fuego en la otra. Me mordí el labio, casi hiriéndome a mi misma con los dientes.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás y solté un jadeo cuando vi la cara de Harry James Potter a menos de diez metros de distancia.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡HOLA MIS AMORES! Aquí vengo yo para actualizar este fic con el capítulo dos perfeccionado; nuevamente les agradezco el apoyo, los comentarios, follows y favorite que ha recibido esta -que denomino mi lindo bebé por el tiempo que he pasado trabajando en él, así como Dark Mission. Ambos mis bebés jaja- historia. No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que se siente que sea bien recibido.**

**En fin, muchas gracias y recuerden que los comentarios son muy bien apreciados.**

**_¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

**_xx_**

**_Sofía._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama. Los personajes, la magia, etc. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

Dare you to Move.

_Capítulo Tres - ¿Tostada?_

Respira, Hermione Jean Granger, respira por lo que más quieras; ver a Harry parado a menos de diez metros de distancia me hizo que olvidara hasta la fecha. No sentía el frío navideño entrando en mi cuerpo y haciéndome tiritar, no sentía los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo en mi cabello,… absolutamente nada.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero me negaba a huir de nuevo… ¡es mi mejor amigo, por Merlín! No puedo esconderme por siempre, tenía que enfrentarlo. Lo vi tocar la puerta nuevamente y allí me decidí.

Con toda mi voluntad me despojé de mis tacones sin importarme que mis pies se estuvieran congelando en la nieve y que me pudiera dar un claro resfriado. Si quería hacer esto no quería resbalarme en el acto. Luego de unos segundos donde me dediqué a respirar profundo me preparé para actuar.

-¡HARRY!- exclamé con todas mis fuerzas. Mi mejor amigo se volteó con una gran sonrisa grabada en sus facciones haciéndome reir inmediatamente. Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, sumergidos en la felicidad de vernos de nuevo… esta vez, sin huidas o miedos. Harry extendió sus brazos demostrándome que esperaba un abrazo y yo corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude hasta quedar envuelta en sus brazos.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé, Hermione- susurró entre risas en mi oído mientras me daba vueltas. Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que tanto había extrañado; finalmente podía abrazar a Harry de nuevo. Allí me di cuenta de que lo extrañé muchísimo más de lo que pensé.

Todo se sentía mucho mejor ahora, mi mundo estaba estabilizado de nuevo; sonreí mientras Harry me dejaba en el suelo y me miraba fijamente.

Nunca había pensado que podría sonreír de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo luego de cinco años de martirio, pero así era. Me sentía libre, feliz,…

Completa.

-Yo también te extrañé, Harry- murmuré y él sonrió y dirigió su mirada a mis pies descalzos.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó con diversión. Reí por lo bajo y me volví a calzar los tacones.

-No quería terminar en el hospital por querer abrazarte- contesté simplemente y el ojiverde rió por lo bajo y luego se dedicó a mirarme fijamente por unos segundos, haciendo que me sonrojara al máximo y bajara mi vista al suelo.

-Pero mírate, Hermione… ¿Cómo puedes salir con eso puesto solamente?- musitó mirándome con preocupación. Allí fue donde me di cuenta que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Ese hombre hace que me olvide hasta de mi propio nombre -estamos en Inglaterra, no Hawaii

-Olvidé mi abrigo en mi departamento- musité con un hilo de voz.

Harry se quitó el saco y lo lanzó sobre mis hombros mientras volvía a tocar la puerta de la Madriguera; inmediatamente aspiré el olor embriagante que desprendía su saco. Me estremecí y agradecí a todos los dioses que Harry tuviera su mirada fija en la puerta y no captara mi estremecimiento.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Molly Weasley abrió la puerta con rapidez mientras se secaba las manos con un delantal navideño colgado en su cintura. Al ver a Harry, soltó un grito de alegría e inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia él al tiempo que los demás miembros de la familia Weasley -y Luna- salían para ver que sucedía.

Ginny, Fleur y Luna gritaron mientras daban pequeños saltitos. Ron tenía en su cara una sonrisa gigante adornándola, pero por lo demás estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo; el señor Weasley, Bill y George sonrieron con felicidad esperando su turno para abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Sentí como la mirada de mi rubia amiga se posaba en mí con esa sonrisa pícara que sacaba cada vez que veía algo sospechoso.

En ese instante sentía que me había encogido hasta quedar como un duendecillo. Arreglé el saco de Harry sobre mis hombros con incomodidad y me dediqué a observar como todos le daban la bienvenida al desaparecido.

-Ron… ¿Sabías de esto?- pregunté. Inmediatamente la mirada del aludido se posó sobre Harry, que solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Al final, Ron asintió.

-chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando estábamos en la oficina de Luna y me llegó una llamada _urgente_?- comenzó a confesar mientras todos entrabamos en la casa. Ginny, Luna y yo asentimos débilmente -Bueno, había sido Harry

-¿Y como es que no sonabas sorprendido?- preguntó Ginny. Ella siempre buscando más información. Ron sonrió.

-Hermana, eso se llama actuar- respondió su hermano, sonriendo socarronamente -Sinceramente, Ginny, deberías intentarlo algún día…

-Cállate, Ron- lo reprendió la Señora Weasley -Esto no es momento para tus insultos hacia tu hermana- Ginny sonrió con maldad y la señora Weasley centró toda su atención en Harry -Harry, cariño, quiero que nos cuentes todo sobre ese descanso que tuviste

-Por supuesto, Señora Weasley- aceptó el ojiverde, asintiendo con vehemencia y sonriendo.

-_Pego pgrimego_…- comenzó Fleur Delacour, la esposa de Bill Weasley -la cena está _segvida_

Como no es de extrañar, Ron fue el primero en sentarse y servirse comida; yo, por mi parte, me senté al lado de Harry puesto que ahora parecía que me había convertido en su sombra. A él tampoco le molestaba puesto que me abrazó con un brazo al sentarse y me atrajo hacia él haciendo que Ginny riera a carcajada al ver mi cara completamente colorada. La señora Weasley tuvo que mirarla con molestia para que Ginny dejara de reírse. Maldita pelirroja, siempre haciendo que quiera que la tierra me trague.

El señor Weasley se levantó de la cabeza del comedor con su copa a la altura de su cabeza y con misma sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

-Quiero hacer un brindis para dar gracias que Harry haya regresado con nosotros y se haya integrado a la familia nuevamente, como tiene que ser- musitó y luego todos chocamos nuestras copas.

En la cena Ron fue el protagonista, con sus chistes de mal gusto hizo que a mucho se les quitara el apetito a pesar de que el pavo y la ensalada hecha por Fleur estaban exquisitos. Harry no habló casi, puesto que la señora Weasley aseguro que sería mucho mejor que hablara cuando termináramos de comer.

-Harry tiene que cenar- había dicho la matriarca de la familia Weasley -míralo como esta de flacucho, por Merlín, ¿no comiste todos estos años?

Así que, luego de cenar todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala familiar de la casa y nos sentamos en frente de la chimenea con la emoción (o al menos yo) de escuchar la travesía de Harry en su tiempo de descanso.

-Entonces, cariño… cuéntanos hasta el más mínimo detalle- pidió Molly. Mi mirada se posó en Harry, esperando expectante que comenzara a hablar.

Harry nos contó que en estos últimos cuatro años, había vivido en tres países: El primero fue Suecia, donde estuvo viviendo por año y medio; luego, viajó hasta América y se instaló en Brasil por seis meses para después viajar a Australia y alquilar un departamento allí, donde se hospedó por el siguiente año. También nos contó que conoció muchas personas, y se graduó en la academia de Aurores de Suecia. La verdad es que lo último no me sorprendió tanto, yo ya sabía que Harry había estudiado algo y no solo se había dedicado a viajar y conocer lugares distintos.

Tardamos horas y horas escuchando a Harry hablar sobre todo lo que le pasó durante estos tres años hasta que Fleur entró en la sala con una porción de Pastel de Calabaza para cada uno; allí paramos un rato y nos quedamos en completo silencio mientras comíamos el postre de la noche.

Escuchar a Harry contar cada viaje, cada anécdota me resultaba fascinante; Harry contaba sus historias con esa emoción y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutó esos últimos tres años.

Y de lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

Cuando la casa de los Weasley comenzó a llenarse de personas, me comencé a sentir asfixiada a tal punto que tuve que despedirme a eso de las once de las noche. Por supuesto, conocía a la mayoría de las personas que habían llegado a la Madriguera, pero me sentía tan hundida allí dentro, que tuve que salir.

Ni siquiera me despedí de Harry, que para ese entonces estaba hablando animadamente con Cho Chang, así que preferí no molestarlo.

Muy bien… tal vez también eso fue un factor importante por el que abandoné la Madriguera; es sólo que ver a Cho coquetear con Harry sin ningún disimulo no le hacía bien a mis nervios, así que hice lo que últimamente me he dado que mejor hago: huir.

Me aparecí en la residencia departamental donde se encontraba mi departamento -por supuesto, con cuidado de que los muggles vecinos no se dieran cuenta- y subí a mi departamento solo a cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo y abrigado para después bajar hacia el parque de la residencia, completamente vacío. Me dejé caer en uno de los columpios y comencé a mecerme suavemente, recordando todo lo que había pasado en la noche.

-Huiste de mi- paré de mecerme al escuchar la voz de Harry a mi espalda. Me volví hacia él y lo miré con el ceño fruncido -En Trafalgar Square, huiste de mi- tragué saliva. Maldición. Harry sonrió y se dejó caer en el columpio a mi lado, todavía con el traje que llevaba en la madriguera.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- pregunté, tratando por todos los medios de evitar el tema de mi huida desesperada.

-Ginny- contestó mi mejor amigo, mirándome fijamente. Suspiré. Por supuesto, esa enana no pudo mantener su gran boca cerrada -¿Por qué huiste de mí?- Mi mente comenzó a maquinar la respuesta, porque no la tenía. Había sido demasiado cobarde y había preferido vivir en la ignorancia antes de enfrentarlo.

-No lo sé- contesté mirando el pasto en mis pies -Creí que eras un espejismo, que no eras real. Pensé que había sido mi mente jugando sucio- respondí y Harry puso sus dedos en mi barbilla para levantar mi cara. Intenté disimular el estremecimiento que corrió por mi cuerpo -Te extrañaba tanto que no pensé que fueras real

Harry sonrió dulcemente, derritiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Maldición, este hombre hará que me de un infarto.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado, 'Mione- murmuró como si estuviera diciéndome un secreto muy importante -Pero ahora, vine para quedarme- terminó guiñándome un ojo con picardía. Sonreí débilmente devolviendo mi mirada hacia el pasto.

-¿Te quedarás en Grimmauld Place con Andrómeda y Teddy?- pregunté casi inconscientemente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No. Había pensado en quedarme por esta noche en La Madriguera por esta noche y mañana en la mañana instalarme en Grimmauld Place, pero…-

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- maldición, Hermione, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Sabes los efectos que provoca en ti la mera presencia de ese hombre? Merlín, ¡no aprendo! Harry sonrió en agradecimiento mientras yo seguía reprendiéndome mentalmente. ¡Estúpida, Hermione Granger, estúpida!

-¿En serio?- preguntó con tono emocionado. Asentí débilmente mientras sentía como si hubiera firmado mi sentencia de muerte -oh, gracias, 'Mione. Sólo será por esta noche

Desperté y lo primero que recordé fue que Ginny y yo habíamos quedado para almorzar juntas esta tarde. Me levanté y entré en el baño particular de mi habitación en mi departamento, que era bastante grande aunque no lo usara casi debido a la estadía que tenía en Hogwarts por ser profesora.

Luego de cambiarme por unos jeans y una camiseta color lila, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina pasando por el largo pasillo que daba a la gran sala familiar y a la cocina misma; me dediqué a preparar café al estilo muggle, cosa que casi nunca hacía por el apuro pero que ahora puedo hacer.

La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió y Harry Potter salió de ella con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Si, solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras se secaba los rebeldes cabellos azabaches con otra. Merlín, Circe y Morgana…

-¿es café lo que estoy oliendo?- preguntó sonriendo con diversión. Se sentó en una de la butacas de la cocina colocando la toalla con la que se secó el pelo alrededor de su cuello -buenos días, Herms

Creo que perdí toda la posibilidad de hablar, respirar o pensar.

Necesité toda la cordura que poseía solo para murmurar un "buenos días" nervioso, casi inaudible; si pensaba que la sola presencia de Harry causaba un efecto vergonzoso en mí, la presencia de Harry con solo una toalla era muchísimo, muchísimo peor.

-Umm… ¿toalla?- murmuré. Harry levantó una ceja con diversión y yo solo pude maldecir internamente por haber cometido semejante error. ¿Por qué me tienen que suceder éstas cosas a mí? ¡Concéntrate, Hermione! -digo… ¿Tostada?

Harry rió por lo bajo y asintió. Respiré profundo tratando de recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba y le serví dos tostadas en un plato y una taza de café caliente. Harry me agradeció y comenzamos a comer, yo por supuesto intentando por todos los medios no desviar mi mirada culpable hacia su pecho musculoso. Concéntrate, Hermione, ¡Por Merlín!

-¿Te dije que conseguí un puesto en el Departamento de Aurores?- dijo distrayéndome por completo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras sonreí abiertamente -Empezaré el 2 de Enero

-¡Felicidades!- exclamé dándole un abrazo y mirando por encima de su hombro mientras lo hacía para mantener la poca concentración que tenía -¡Que bien, ahora estarán Ron y tu juntos!

-Si, fui a hablar con McGonagall para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras pero me dijo que Malfoy obtuvo ese puesto desde hace dos años- No sé que tanto le agradezco a Draco que obtuviera ese cargo, ¿se imaginan que pasaría si Harry trabajara en Hogwarts, conmigo?

Sonreí y asentí sin saber que decir. Comimos sin decir casi nada, y cuando terminamos con la varita indiqué a los platos que se lavaran por si solos mientras cada uno se encerraba en su respectiva habitación; el posiblemente poniéndose ropa decente, y yo… recuperando mi auto-control.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Feliz Jueves! Aquí les traigo este capítulo perfeccionado; espero les guste. Recuerden que comentar es muy importante, mis amores, me encanta leer qué les va pareciendo.**

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía**_


End file.
